fhiffandomcom-20200223-history
Frankie My Dear
"Frankie My Dear" is the 6th episode in season 2 of Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends. It premiered on March 18, 2005. Plot Frankie is left neck-deep in paperwork when she wants to go out with her friends on Friday night, so Mac tells her he'll file the paperwork for her. At first, Frankie refuses because she's afraid Mac will suffer too. But Mac says he organizes his mom's bank statements for her all the time. Overjoyed by this, Frankie calls him "the best" and kisses him on the cheek. After that, Mac develops a huge crush on Frankie, and later, Bloo does too. The two start competing for her love the next day as Frankie is unusually happy about the previous night, mentioning how she met the man of her dreams. Soon they realize her unnamed suitor is neither of them, and Mac and Bloo become jealous, trying to thwart every guy she comes in contact with, namely Chris (a pizza guy), Prince Charming (an imaginary friend), and her real date, Dylan, who takes her to a fancy restaurant for their date. Mac, Bloo, Prince Charming, and the delivery boy form a team and a master plan to get Frankie's new boyfriend. It later turns out that Dylan is a complete jerk and Frankie beats him up. In the end, Mac apologizes to Frankie on how he, Bloo, Chris, and Prince Charming ruined her date, but Frankie tells them they were doing her a solid. Quotes (The loved dazed Chris slowly walks back inside the house, after Bloo tells him Frankie's in love with him.) Bloo: Why is he coming back? Mac: Shut up and throw! ---- Bloo: (his mustache falls off) Whoops. Hey, Mac, mustache alert. Mac: Where is it, where is it? Bloo: It's on the floor. Hey, What's-Your-Face, bend over. Chris: What? Bloo: Bend over. Mac can't reach the floor! Oh, for the love of pete. What's-Your-Face, just grab it quick! Chris: I told you my name is Chris. Bloo: Whatever. Just pass it up! Awesome. ---- Bloo: Okay, stop, stop. (Deep voice) Why, Frankie, fancying meeting you here. How long has it been? Frankie: Bloo?! ---- Frankie: Uh, don't listen to this maniac. What are you doing here, Bloo? Bloo: (Deep voice) Why I'm in a dinner date and please, call my first name Orlando. Frankie: Orlando Bloo? Bloo: (Dee voice) Yes. And this my date... ---- Frankie: Get off! Dylan this is an imaginary friend in a suit. ---- Mac: Now's our chance. Bloo: Right. (Deep voice) Now listen you. (Dylan picks him up) Hey, hey, hey! Whoa, buddy! ---- Dylan: (to Mac, Bloo and Chris) Oh, I get it you guys thought Frankie was sweet on you. Let me clue you guys in on something. Frankie's just being nice to you 'cause she feels sorry for you. Bloo: Nuh-uh! Mac: Frankie's nice to us 'cause she's cool, and she likes us. ---- Dylan: Hey Frankie, did I mention how awesome you look in that dress? (Angry, Frankie cracks her knuckles. Dylan gulps and the screen cuts to black as Frankie punches him and later beats him up) Mac: (to Frankie on how she attacked Dylan) Wow, Frankie, I can't believe you gave that guy a nose bleed. Trivia *This episode reveals that Frankie is romantically linked to Mac. *This episode features Mac's first kiss (or rather kisses since Frankie kisses him twice) and first love. *When Bloo is on a mission, he is disguised as Orlando Bloo, which is a reference to the real-life actor, Orlando Bloom. *This is the first time Frankie wears her black dress. She would later wear her black dress again in "Ticket to Rod" and "Fools and Regulations". *This is the first episode where Wilt, Eduardo, Coco, Mr. Herriman, and Madame Foster, are absent and only appear in the opening intro, but Wilt and Mr. Herriman are mentioned, as well as Madame Foster, as "grandma", by Frankie. *It is later revealed in "Ticket to Rod" that Mac still bears his crush on Frankie and is dating her. *Starting with this episode, Bloo's voice becomes a bit higher and remains this way for the rest of the series. *Bloo later wears his Orlando Bloo disguise again in "Neighbor Pains" and "Goodbye to Bloo", but with Wilt helping him instead of Mac and Chris. *Here's how each of the following characters fall for Frankie: **Mac - getting a kiss from her **Bloo - seeing her dressed beautifully **Chris - listening to Bloo babbling that she loves him **Prince Charming - seeing her for the first time * Running gag: Bloo reminding Mac he has the least shot with Frankie becausee he's "just a kid". *A similar plot from this episode would later be used in the T.U.F.F. Puppy episode, "The Wrong Stuff". Gallery File:Frankie_kisses_Mac.jpg|Mac's first kiss. 1190855381_2.jpg 203477.jpg|Awkward. 0001.jpg Frankie and Dylan.jpg 180px-Frankie Cracks Her Knuckles.png|Note to self: do NOT make Frankie mad. FHIF - 2x06 - Frankie My Dear P1 _3__0001.jpg|Bloo and Mac in love with Frankie. Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes